redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
TBTArchive3
Welcome to LordTBT's talk page archive. If your answer is not here, please ask on the talk page, not this page. Thanks Naming I belive that on the main page the Miscellaneous box where there characters for the book are sould be replased with the book its self and it can link with the characters And also how do you change your profile name. Thanks. --User:Mobhead 18:53, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Article Attack I was reading LOTR wiki and seen the article attack project 'The article attack award is a new way to encourage contributors to enhance pages in great need of work and detail. The user who contributes the best edits will be awarded the Article Attack Award or some sort of award --User:Mobhead 18:42, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Articles Got any specific articles for me to edit? - Josiah 01:24, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Vizka The Library of Congress categorizes Eulalia! under "Foxes--Fiction". Can we assume Vizka's species from that? User.gif Here is the code to change the user.gif: /* the icon in front of the user name, single quotes in bg url to hide it from iemac */ li#pt-userpage, li#pt-anonuserpage, li#pt-login { background: url(INSERT URL OF IMAGE HERE) top left no-repeat; padding-left: 20px; text-transform: none; } Put it into MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Phillip(talk) 04:07, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Testing. --LordTBT Talk! 06:54, 19 April 2007 (UTC) test test message. -- JaeSharp 07:28, 19 April 2007 (UTC) "someone write me a message" no maybe yes sometimes I ust wanted to say thanx for welcoming me--Ashleg 02:51, 10 November 2007 (UTC) The Daily Edit subscription I would like to subscribe to The Daily Edit. Martin the Warrior I have to admit that I don't have the Legend of Luke with me, but I'm pretty sure I saw that Martin the Warior (elder) was the grandfather of Luke the Warrior in one of the first chapters. I also saw this on Wikipedia and http://www.sullivanet.com/redwall/. Sorry if I'm wrong. * I looked on Amazon, and the following is what I found. The Legend of Luke, pg. 140: "They would call the new baby mouse Martin. Luke's grandsire had been named Martin, and when he was young, Luke had often listened to tales that were told of the formidable warrior mouse." However, on pg. 339 it says: "It was a woven tapestry of his Martin's grandsire, who was also called Martin. The picture is of a mouse in armour, bearing a great sword." In both occasions Martin the Elder is said to be a great warrior. It would seem that there is a contradiction or that Martin's grandfather and great-grandfather were both great warriors. * Thanks and sorry for the trouble! The Lord Rhys 22:38, 29 April 2007 (UTC) *I actually don't think that would be contradicting at all. If you look at the relationships between Martin the Elder and Luke, and Luke and Martin, you'll see that they're all warriors. Also, Matthias and Mattimeo share the same first name, Matthias, and they're both warriors as well. Martin the Grandsire (as I will call him for now) and Martin the Elder could share the same name and be warriors, as Matthias and Mattimeo do. Proxies Whoever keeps making those contributions uses a Proxy Server. You'll be talking to one person one day, and another person the next. :Which contributions? --LordTBT Talk! 16:20, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Battle template? I'm making a lot of new battle pages and find a 100% text page to be boring...but I have no idea how to make a new template! Could you... *a.) make a Battle Template? *b.) give me some template-making tips? Thanks, FlinkyTheStoat 06:53, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Well it just involves basic HTML...I suggest copying one template and then fooling around with it. I'm no HTML genius myself I just mess with things until I get it right. Make sure to use the Preview button a lot. --LordTBT Talk! 14:18, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey, LordTBT! You made my template much nicer! Thanks, man! (I was getting sick of that stupid yellow color I was about to change myself today) Mousethief 22:22, 22 November 2007 (UTC) How do you do that? How do you get your name to appear any different than anyone else's in the Recent changes? Thanks in advance. 13:22, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :I am an admin on the RuneScape wiki, but my name does not appear any different than anyone elses. Is that a glitch? 11:31, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Scimitar and Cutlass I made an article for scimitar before noticing that the scimitar is included in the cutlass article. Should I delete the scimitar article and consolidate the information there with the cutlass article or should I keep the two as seperate? Or shoul I redirect the scimitar article to point to the cutlass article? Thanks! --Mousethief 07:06, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Also I noticed that the template for Badger Rulers have character entries such as Place of Origin and Weapon which are not linkable unlike other characters. For example Martin has character entries such as species, weapon and place of origin. Each of those can be clicked and links to the category page for species, for weapons and for places. You can't do that for Badger rulers. Is this a normal feature? --Mousethief 20:07, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks. Just one question. I've been sifting through the wanted pages adding user templates and I couldn't help but notice that pages ending with ON WHEELS!!! keeps popping up everywhere. Was this some sort of major vandal or something, or perhaps an April Fool's joke? Anyway, I've been lurking here for some time, but have just been too lazy to add anything to my account. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:07, 21 May 2007 (UTC) That's what I figured. I wonder if they'll ever fix that...at Halo Fanon there are random Chinese characters in our Wanted Page that link to nothing. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:09, 21 May 2007 (UTC) cough /cough :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:25, 23 May 2007 (UTC) This is the second vandalization of the main page since it was unprotected. Perhaps you can set it to semi-protected (only registered members can edit it). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:22, 23 May 2007 (UTC) If I were to go to Wikipedia right now, sign in, and then go to the Main Page, I garuntee I wouldn't be able to edit it. The same applies for almost all the other wikia sites I go to (Halopedia, Halo Fanon, Gunpedia, and a partial protection on Combine Overwiki in which only logged in users can edit the main page). My suggestion is a partial protection so that IP vandals have to register before they can vandalize, which will at least deter a few of the more casual vandals. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:19, 23 May 2007 (UTC) I still think that, policy or not, you should semi-protect the main page. What purpose does an unregistered user have on the main page? However, it is your decision and not mine. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:15, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Greypatch vs Graypatch I just noticed that Greypatch is actually more commonly spelled Graypatch in the book. There are many many mentions of Graypatch and only 2 references to Greypatch. I noticed that when someone changed the spelling, you changed it back to Greypatch. I think we should mention that both spellings are acceptable but IMHO Graypatch should win out since it is by far the most common version of the name in the book. Please let me know what you think. I am ok either way but I'd be willing to make the necessary changes if you're ok with Graypatch. Thanks! --Mousethief 12:00, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah I guess you're right. I'll write a mention about the alternate spelling in the article. I'll change it later since it's not urgent or a big error. --Mousethief 21:47, 25 May 2007 (UTC) It's funny I only now just noticed you made a mention of the spelling in the discussion page for the character like a year ago! I feel so foolish now... :P --Mousethief 03:52, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Character list and Characters mentioned I am asking this again because I think it might need a bit of clarification. Should characters only mentioned in a book (and not actually alive or active) be included in the book's character list or not? It seems there is a bit of confusion going on (at least on my part I am sure...). Thanks! --Mousethief 22:53, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Not sure but Sitruunasooda corrected my character list to remove characters only mentioned in a book. For example: http://redwall.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gonff_the_Mousethief&diff=prev&oldid=23015 I don't say this because I mind. I just want to make sure what is the correct process. If you can tell me that's be great. Thanks! BTW congrats on your graduation! --Mousethief 19:38, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah sounds like a good rule! Thanks! --Mousethief 07:15, 29 May 2007 (UTC) UTC What does UTC mean? Is it important? --Taggerungjoe 23:53, 26 May 2007 Main page Hi there -- It's Danny, from Muppet Wiki. I hope you don't mind, I moved your front page to "Redwall Wiki" -- it's better for search engines if your main page is the same as the name of the site. (The Wikia folks are working on doing that automatically for new wikis.) So to complete that, an admin should change MediaWiki:Mainpage -- right now it says "Main Page", and it should say "Redwall Wiki". I'd do it myself, but only admins can change the MediaWiki pages. Anyway, I hope that helps a little. Talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 12:09, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ISV Apparently, there's a lot of vandalism going on throughout the wiki sites caused by the socalled International Society of Vandals. This would probably be a good time to protect the main page, at least for a little, and to be on the lookout for vandals. All I know is that Halo Fanon was hit pretty hard for the short time span, and that Wookiepedia was hit (because the person copy pasted their mission statement wrong, apparently). An admin from Wikimedia came in and redid the edits pretty quickly after we were hit at Halo Fanon, but just be on the lookout for vandals. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:09, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Finnish Redwall Wiki? Hiyah! Could there be a Finnish Redwall wiki? I could help to make the articles because I'm from Finland. I think Sitruunasooda could also possibly help in making of it. I hope you like the idea! ~Redwallfani 17:14, 2 June 2007 (UTC)Redwallfani Character origin I am sometimes not sure how to fill the place of origin entry for a character. When it comes to vermin the place of origin is often unknown. But if they lived in the same place for a long while is it safe to use this as their place of origin (Ex Gabool's Corsairs at Terramort Isle)? When it comes to other creatures, is it ok to use where they are found as their place of origin (ex: Mirdop family or Iraktaan or Warden of Marshwood Hill) unless stated otherwise or they are obviously just wandering around? --Mousethief 00:46, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks! --Mousethief 19:20, 9 June 2007 (UTC) What about dibbuns living in Redwall Abbey? Can we say that Redwall Abbey is their place of origin (unless it is mentioned they come from somewhere else)? --Mousethief 20:54, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Badger and the Bell There are two articles for the Badger and the Bell, The Badger and the Bell and Bell and Badger Rocks. One article is listed as an object, the other as a place. They are both fairly small articles. Should we merge them? Seems to me it qualifies better as place than object. --Mousethief 19:30, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Southern Plateau There are two articles for the same place, the Great South Plateau and the Southern Plateau. They probably also should be merged somehow. I got trouble choosing though. The first one is more complete but the second one has stuff I like better. Which style do you like best? --Mousethief 07:45, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Never mind I am going to try to fix the articles a bit and do a redirect on one of them when I am done! --Mousethief 08:43, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Verb Tense I know that character articles are supposed to be written in the past. Most location articles are written in the present though. Should we make all the location articles in the present (unless they have been destroyed of course)? What about ships? Should they be written in past or present? --Mousethief 07:31, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for answering! Guess I forgot to sign my name. Sorry about that! --Mousethief 07:31, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Day of wiki Any plans for it? It's a cool idea. --Mousethief 04:45, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Just a Question How does one apply a picture to the user name (Ex. LordTBT's) Inprove HomePage I'm doing a Featured articles (well the other wikis have them)for Home a random one other a copple of days any nomanies --User:Mobhead 19:15, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Any thing i can do What need doing and i'll trie and help--User:Mobhead 11:03, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Gusiom I'm working on the gusiom area of redwall wiki and just that any one can help im listing all the log-a-logs and gusioms in books and gusium characters. --User:Mobhead 10:00, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Fantasy wikis footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the fantasy wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You can feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 19:27, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I added Template:Fantasyfooter, so you can edit it. There's Entertainment and Books wikis listed there, which is why the headline is linked to Entertainment. It could just as easily be Books, though... -- Danny (talk) 22:38, 19 September 2007 (UTC) My Site Hi Lord TBT. You wrote on my page about my website. On the main page is a link to the Redwall Wiki and I am crediting Redwall Wiki on all my book and character pages. Is there anything else I need to do?--Pupperooni 15:28, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry... Hi TBT, I am a HUGE Redwall fan, but my loyalties lie with the WarriorsWiki. Thanks for the offer, and I think you are doing great with the site. Would you like to be an affiliate of the WarriorsWiki? Just think, It would mean increased site traffic for us both. Think about it, Eu 13:19, 13 October 2007 (UTC) URL Hi TBT (Hope you don't mind if I call you that, you can call me Eu) The URL is warriors.wikia.com. Have you ever read the series? I have read every book in the series, and every Redwall book, except the graphic novel and Eulalia!. I would be honered if you would link to "my" Wiki. Eu Affiliates I added your site to our friends page. Thanks! Eu Redwall Question Hey, LordTBT, I have a question. In one Redwall book, a group is coming back to Redwall Abbey, and a hare tells everyone to shout "Eulalia, thats pronounced yoo-lay-lee-ahh, with a nice long Ahhhhh" Can you tell me if I got the quote right (and what it is if not), what book it's from, and what the hare's name was? Thanks for your time, Eulalia459678 of the The Warriors Wiki Wiki to Blog Hi, I talked to Angela, and unfortunately we aren't going to do individual blogs for wikis at the moment. We are only going to do combined blogs, like those described at Wikia:Wikia Blogs. Sorry about that -- sannse (talk) 18:40, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry I Keep Bothering You, But... I was wondering, how do you get the pictures of the characters? Do you scan them, and then photoshop them? Just wondering. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 19:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Mistake Have you noticed that in Eulalia! Maudie knows that Gorath travels with a thief, but the riddle Asheye gave her doesn't mention a thief! It says he travels with a "banished one". 225 is the exact page. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 14:45, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Question Where do you get your info before everyone else? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:44, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Oh well.. Meh, it was worth a try, right? Real quick, on the old skin, at the top beside the username, how did you get it to show a picture of a mouse? On "my" Wiki, it shows the little person. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 19:27, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Question How did you get the Javascript countdown for the books on the main page? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Q Where/how did you make the JS? :Whenever I put the JS HTML code, it doesn't make a countdown, but instead puts the HTML codes. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 22:28, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Question I have two questions:1.:Do you know of any comprehensive HTML tutorials? 2.:Is there any way I can contact Brian Jacques besides the mailing address? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 01:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Forget the tutorial. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 15:48, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :You're probably getting very tired of me, but where is BJ going to be in the USA? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:20, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Question-Skipper of Otters Lord TBT, I don't want to sound rude but with the Long Patrol page I would like to say that Lance Corporal, Colour Sergeant & Master Sergeant are all separate ranks and I had them all in there correct order. Though you are right with the formerly Major thing with Mullein Braggwuth Barshaw because he was a major in Eulalia as well. But with Perigord it doesn't need to say that because for example he had to be a Lieutenant once as well & another example Colonel Eyebright was Major once & a Captain etc. Because everyone was once a lower rank, not including the members of the Long Patrol who are lowest rank of all mind you. Could you please reply, Skipper of Otters. Thanks for the reply, Skipper. Question How do you know that you have over 1000 hits a day? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 00:16, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :How do you web track? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 21:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, don't tell me everything, ok? :p How do you get the account? Is it free? Can anyone get it? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 02:19, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::How do I incorporate it into the main page? I tried putting it into a template, then adding the template to the mainpage, but it isn't working. Can you tell me why? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 03:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Never mind [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 05:11, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Question.....yes, another one. Hi there LordTBT, I was wondering (out of major curiosity), how did you change the color of your name on the Recent Changes? Happy Holidays! [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 23:21, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Season Four? I read on Wikipedia there was a petition for Redwall season Four, (Mossflower?), but I cant find it. Do you know where it is? Thanks, ~~Ublaz Mad Eyes~~ Hi Thanks for the comment and help! This wiki, as far as wiki's go, is a very good one, and I think you've done an excellent job! I would love to help in this wiki in any way I can (so please don't hesitate to ask me for things, like an updated versiion of such and such, etc. etc.) and I have already added some things! Also, I have a few suggestions for improvements. (Helpful, you understand, I'm not rubbishing this or anything, so please don't take it that way!) The Userpages look a bit dull, in my opinion. (No offence meant!) I think that pictures are the only excitement there, but I think that userboxes should be introduced as something that you can put on your userpage, as is on Wookiepediahttp://www.starwars.wikia.com I think that this would really jazz up userpages a bit. For a look, maybe you might want to take a look at these two pages, the user templates page and my talk page, which has some examples there. Also, may I suggest the inclusion of a forum in the Redwall wiki? I share your dream of making Redwall wiki a very big, well known wiki, and I think that the inclusions of these two things may help this cause! Thanks! http://http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Template_messages/User_namespace/#Userboxes http://www.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Darth_tom --Darth tom 18:05, 7 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Thank you very much for taking the time to reply; thank you, I had no idea about these forums. Maybe you could tell me where I may find them? Also, I completely understand what you were saying about the whole userpage thing; I was merely thinking for the long term, thinking that people may be more likely to join if they felt that they would like to do something like that, in other words I was thinking of using it as an advertisement medium. I would like to see this wiki become more well known, and I would also like to help in any way I can to help in the effort to get people to join, rather than contribute anonymously, so if there's any way that I can help like that, then please don't hesitate to tell me. But, I completely undersatnd what you're saying, and see about your priority's. You have them in the right order, yes, the wiki comes before individual profiles, however I'm thinking, as I said, about this being used as a sort of advertisement. Thank you for taking the time to read and reply, and, if you could, please could you direct me to these forums and this database? Also, may I please ask why the article October Ale was deleted? it's just,when I was looking, I found it and it said it was deleted in favour of a better idea. May I know what this idea is? Thanks once again. --Darth tom 20:31, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Re: *Hello, LordTBT, this is Scottishmouse. I wanted to thank you for the kind note and the help. I will try to be the best as I can here on Redwall Wiki. If I make a mistake or something like that, please tell me so. User:Scottishmouse 22:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Eulalia versus Eulalia! *Hello, LordTBT, this is Scottishmouse, and I created an article entitled Plateau, and I was wondering whether to put Eulalia plain, or Eulalia! with an exclamation point. Help! Hi, it's me again! Well, I know that you're the founder of this wiki, and, if you have a moment, please could you answer these questions? Well, I founded the Edge Chronicles wiki, and have encountered some problems. Every time I edit an article, it comes up with this message: Database error A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: (SQL query hidden) from within function "efUpdateCheckUserData". MySQL returned error "1146: Table 'theedgechronicles.cu_changes' doesn't exist (10.8.2.9)". Now, please could you tell me what to do so that I can start editing my wiki properly, because I really don't know what I'm doing wrong! Thanks! ''Darth tom'' ''Sith Academy'' 20:23, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much! I have (for now!) one last question: On the main page you have a large box with all of the books in the series in, please could you give me a copy of the html of that so that I can edit it so that it shows the books on the Edge Chronicles, and put it in my wiki? Also, on the navigation sidebar, whenever I select the (On this it would be Redwall news) it takes me to the MediaWiki:Sidebar. If I internally link it, so that it says News (You'll have to edit this to see what I'm writing!) Then it comes up on the sidebar as news. Is there anyway to internally link it so that it says news on the sidebar but takes you to news? What do I do on the sidebar? Thanks once again. ''Darth tom'' ''Sith Academy'' 17:33, 19 February 2008 (UTC) I see. Well, could you at least tell me how to put the picture in the top left hand corner, as you have done, and how to get the little picture next to the url adress in the search bar and how to put the little picture of (In this case Father Abbot) Next to where it says my username and user talk page etc. etc.? ''Darth tom'' ''Chit 'n' Chat'' 17:42, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Well, I discovered how to create Favicons, but I don't have the computer software needed for creating a picture so small. If you have a spare moment, please could you make this image the right size? Please don't actually change the image, please can you just copy it into the software that you have and then change it and save it as something new, before giving it to me? Please, I really need this to create a good wiki! Thanks! ''Darth tom'' ''Chit 'n' Chat'' 18:42, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Category:Talk Page Archives